


Notas e fones

by Himmak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmak/pseuds/Himmak
Summary: Yamaguchi começou a tocar violão na faculdade para conseguir dinheiro para pagar as xérox que precisava e Tsukishima no momento que ouviu aquela voz junto das notas do violão já sabia que não poderia mais viver sem aquele homem.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. O som

Tsukishima saía da sua aula de História da Antiguidade direto para o Restaurante Universitário e, antes que pudesse colocar música nos seus fones, escutou uma voz masculina, suave, que cantava um indie famosinho, mas que o loiro não conhecia. Andou mais um pouco pelos corredores e identificou o dono da voz, que estava sentado no chão, em um pequeno degrau para não atrapalhar o caminho de quem estivesse passando pelo corredor. O rapaz tocava um violão aparentemente velho, tinha cabelo preto esverdeado e duas mechinhas fofas saindo para cima, adoráveis. Assim como as sardas que ele possuía logo abaixo dos olhos e no nariz.

Tinham duas outras pessoas do lado dele, um ruivo e uma loira do cabelo curto, que estavam sentados e movendo o corpo a acompanhar o toque o violão. O timbre do garoto sensibilizou o maior, embora não se identificasse com o estilo musical. Notou uma caixinha perto deles e então pôs duas moedas ali, onde haviam outras. O rosto do músico brilhou em um sorriso gentil enquanto ainda cantava alguns versos. Aquilo quase fez Tsukishima parar e sentar ali junto, mas apenas corou e seguiu caminho para o almoço. 

Depois de almoçar, fingiu não notar o garoto vindo na direção contrária, com o violão nas costas e com os dois amigos de antes. E também fingiu não notar que ambos trocaram olhares. Fingiu não notar mais um sorriso do homem de sardas. Tão leve e tranquilo, Tsukishima se apaixonaria fácil por aquele sorriso, mas continuou andando em direção ao seu CA a fim de carregar seu celular e ouvir música, como sempre.

Tirou uma soneca e foi para mais uma aula, o rapaz alto começava agora o terceiro semestre em história e não tinha tantos amigos em sua sala. Vez ou outra jogava vôlei com algumas pessoas de outros cursos, mas nesse início de semestre ainda não tinha ninguém jogando e nem sinal de vida no grupo que eles tinham no app de mensagens, então quando acabou sua última aula do dia, apenas foi pra parada de ônibus para ir para casa.

Metodicamente, checou o horário e ainda faltava duas músicas pra passar o próximo ônibus. Sim, ele cronometrava tudo com música, isso quando a avenida não parecia perigosa, pois às vezes tinha receio de ser assaltado. Mas não deu tempo de nem mesmo selecionar uma e ouvir no aplicativo, pois o ônibus vinha e se não tivesse outra pessoa para dar sinal, provavelmente ele o perdesse por conta de uma distração. Não hesitou em subir.

— ALGUÉM PARE ESTE ÔNIBUS! — uma voz estridente ressoou.

Olhou em direção por reflexo e era o ruivo que estava com... Estava com... O rapaz de sardas de mais cedo corria e por pouco conseguiu entrar. Ele era uma gracinha e Tsukishima quase riu da sua cara completamente vermelha, que não sabia se era de vergonha pelo amigo ou se era pelo cansaço de correr. Ao pegar fôlego, o garoto soltou um surpreso, porém baixo:

— Oh.

Tsukishima percebeu que ele o notara e desviou o olhar.

— Você é o cara de mais cedo — continuou, no mesmo tom, ainda afobado.

Não falou nada.

— Eu sou Yamaguchi Tadashi, eu entrei em música agora.

Continuou não falando nada, olhando o mais perfeito nada do outro lado.

— O Hinata é tão espalhafatoso — deu um riso tímido.

— Vamos sair de perto da porta, as pessoas vão querer entrar — disse, finalmente, se direcionando mais para o meio do veículo, o outro foi atrás.

— Quer que eu segure? — perguntou uma mulher aleatória que estava sentada.

— Obrigado — Tadashi seguiu, dando seu violão para ela, e então, quando ela se ofereceu para segurar a bolsa, ele a deu também, Tsukishima não poderia deixar de reparar nos dois bottons pequenos, um com a bandeira LGBT+ e outro com a bandeira trans, mas não perguntou nada mais.

— Eu comecei o curso de música hoje.

Tsukishima sentia que mais alguma outra frase, poderia ficar perdidamente apaixonado por aquela voz, ficou quieto, porém sabendo que não aguentaria deixá-lo no vácuo uma outra vez.

— Eu não estava aqui na semana de integração, então estou tão perdido — deu uma risadinha sem graça.

— Por que você não veio? — não resistiu.

O outro hesitou e sorriu bobamente.

— Eu não sei — putz, aquele sorrisinho era fodidamente adorável, Tsukishima corou.

Silêncio.

— Obrigado pelos 1,50 de hoje.

— Quê?

— Que você botou na caixinha.

 _Puta que pariu, eu dei R$ 1,50 pra esse cara? Isso é quase dois almoços._ Pensou.

— Por que você não toca aqui? — o loiro tentou esconder a própria surpresa.

— No ônibus? Não, que vergonha — corou — Eu não conseguiria.

Tsukishima já estava completamente confortável na presença do mais baixo, o que era algo que não sentia com quase ninguém. Depois que o assunto morreu, notando que o mais alto gostava de música, Yamaguchi colocou os fones e ofereceu o celular para Tsukishima escolher uma música que o outro ouviria no aplicativo. Então o loiro fez o mesmo. Assim trocaram estilos musicais, que eram parecidos, mas incrivelmente diferentes. O moreno preferia músicas indie e mais popzinhas como Tame Impala e Kei curtia um rock mais profundo como Radiohead, mas às vezes seus gostos coincidam bastante, ambos gostavam de Arctic Monkeys, por exemplo, embora que o maior não ouvisse sempre. 

No outro dia, não o viu nos corredores de manhã, não que quisesse vê-lo, claro que não, apenas pensava em como ele deveria ter regularidade tocando caso quisesse juntar mais dinheiro. Bocejou depois do almoço, foi descansar num banco da faculdade, se apoiou na mesa da frente e notou que havia cochilado. Talvez mais que o necessário, julgando o fato que estava 30 minutos atrasado para a monitoria da tarde. Decidiu ficar por ali mesmo, ouvindo música até a hora de ir embora.

O dia seguinte era dia de burocracia para renovar sua bolsa de extensão da faculdade, teve que passar por uma entrevista com o professor responsável para ele avaliar se continuaria com a bolsa, já que as vagas eram limitadas. Mas Tsukishima fazia bem seu trabalho, então não tinha tanto assim a se preocupar. Depois de resolver a papelada, o seu professor nem sequer fez suspense, já que todos ali sabiam que aquele aluno era competente, continuaria com a bolsa. A grana que conseguia nem era grande coisa, mas o suficiente pra não encher o saco de sua mãe e seu irmão com o dinheiro das xérox e das viagens de campo que seu curso exigia, além de sempre juntar dinheiro de reserva de emergência para sair de casa o mais rápido possível, não que odiasse sua família, na verdade amava, só queria poder ter um canto perto da faculdade para chamar de seu. Na volta, acabou esbarrando com Kuroo.

— Olha se não é o Kei, não quer jogar não? A gente chamou no grupo — Kuroo e Bokuto estavam lado a lado, o mais alto com uma bola de vôlei na mão.

Não teve tempo pra ver as mensagens do grupo antes, mas nem hesitou e seguiu os dois para o bloco que costumavam jogar. Lá tinha Akaashi, Kageyama e alguns rostos que via no grupo e outros desconhecidos. Não demorou muito e o tampinha de ontem, de cabelo laranja, entrou na rodinha, gritando o nome de Kenma, talvez estivesse cumprimentando. Espera, Kenma não era o ficantezinho do Kuroo? Como assim, ele também conhecia Kageyama? Céus, aquele guri conhecia todo mundo, só pode, milagres de pessoas extrovertidas. Yamaguchi e a loira estavam bem atrás, mas preferiram dar a volta e não participar da roda, mesmo o ruivo insistindo muito. Os dois olhavam de longe enquanto dividiam um salgado mistão, ambos no banco onde todo mundo colocava as mochilas. O loiro estava feliz por ser bem no ângulo de sua visão, entre Hinata e Kenma. 

Ninguém era exatamente bom, já que era uma roda informal de vôlei. Tsukishima nunca admitiria, mas gostava daquilo, já até pensou que Bokuto, Akaashi e Kuroo pudessem ser algum tipo de squad. Eles às vezes até se encontravam nos bancos e jogavam conversa fora com música tocando. Mas inconscientemente Tsukishima nem pensava nisso, dividindo a atenção entre a bola, Yamaguchi ou Hinata, quando este atrapalhava a visão de Yamaguchi. Era divertido e constantemente a galera saía ou entrava da rodinha, como Oikawa, que passava nos corredores quando a bola escapou e então deu um daqueles saques horríveis dele, um baixinho com uma mecha loira pegou com dificuldade e gritou quase tão animado quanto Bokuto. Kenma levantou para o Hinata, que cortou para Tsukishima. Este era péssimo em receber, mas mandou uma bola alta e ele mesmo cortou para Kageyama, como ninguém estava jogando sério, dois toques seguidos era perfeitamente aceitável. E como a pontaria era péssima, sem querer mandou para o espaço vazio que Hinata deixara quando foi cortar. Então a bola quicou e foi direto na cara de Yamaguchi, que se não fosse os bons reflexos deste, teria causado um desastre. Por dentro, o loiro suspirava de alívio, mas por fora:

— Você não viu essa chegando, rei? —esboçou seu melhor sorriso de deboche.

Podia jurar que Tadashi riu da provocação gratuita, e a risada dele era tudo de mais bonitinho.

Como se seu saque não fosse nada, Oikawa continuou a andar e conversar com Iwaizumi, provavelmente à caminho de uma aula importante. Yamaguchi realizou um saque baixo na direção de Akaashi e assim o jogo voltou normalmente. Bom, a rodinha de vôlei era relativamente famosinha, então constantemente aparecia rostos que Tsukishima nem sabia, ou não lembrava. Já anoitecia e o loiro estava cansado, foi para os banquinhos e bebeu uma boa quantidade de água em sua garrafa.

— Bora comer — convidou os dois ali.

— Oh, o RU abre pra janta? — o moreno esboçou surpresa.

— Claro que abre — Yachi riu — como os alunos da noite iriam sobreviver?

 _É, fazia sentido_. Pensou.

— E qual o outro motivo pra você matar tempo a tarde toda? — o maior perguntou genuinamente confuso, pois basicamente todo mundo ali só jogava para esperar o Restaurante Universitário abrir.

— Fazendo companhia pra Yachi, ela tá esperando a namorada — explicou, simplista.

— Ela sai da aula daqui a pouco, podem ir — disse a menina.

Tadashi levantou, pegou o violão pela alça lateral da capinha e acompanhou o loiro pelos corredores, estavam quietos, mas o silêncio não era desconfortável. Tsukishima entrou no banheiro por um momento para lavar o rosto e dispersar o calor do vôlei enquanto o outro esperou no lado de fora, tímido para entrar. Enfim entraram no RU e o menor pôs o fone e ofereceu um lado para o outro rapaz, que aceitou de imediato.

Sentaram, comeram, tudo sem nem mesmo trocarem uma palavra, mas por algum motivo era extremamente confortável ficarem lado a lado ao som de The Neighborhood, que era uma banda que ambos gostavam, mesmo que o de óculos não tenha tido muitas oportunidades de escutar. Sentiam como se estivessem sozinhos, conectados de alguma forma, fazendo algo tão simples como comer, nem sequer trocaram olhares, mas havia algo, como se suas almas dialogassem. Claro que o mais alto terminou antes, pois tinha colocado pouco em seu prato, mas esperou o calouro finalizar também, então puxou o celular para ver as mensagens que não tinha visto o dia inteiro.

Depois de jantar, foram para o ponto de ônibus e o loiro se perguntou se aquele homem não tinha medo de ser assaltado, visto que ainda dividiam fones. Mas deixou quieto. Depois de passar um ônibus lotado, Kei segurou o braço do outro quando este correu. Trocaram olhares e o mais baixo não entendeu direito, mas Tsukishima sabia os horários dos ônibus decorado e também sabia que faltava só mais 2 minutos pra passar outro e que este primeiro estava atrasado. A troca de olhares foi tudo, parecia que se comunicavam por telepatia, não precisavam dizer nada, Tadashi apenas confiou no outro e realmente passou um ônibus vazio logo depois, entraram e se sentaram lado a lado. Nunca tinham sentido algo parecido na vida, sentiam-se ligados, quase como se seus corações fossem sincronizados.

Kei mexia com os dedos o mais discretamente possível, hábito que era comum ele fazer quando nervoso. Odiava contato físico, mas queria muito um pretexto para tocar no mais baixo novamente. E a música que tocava nos fones era romântica demais para ocasião, ok que o moreno gostava de músicas românticas, mas, mas... Só queria tocar as mãos alheias. Tadashi bocejou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz de óculos, isso o acalmou quase que imediatamente e não tinha nem ideia do porquê. O loiro retribuiu descansando a cabeça em cima da de Yamaguchi. E foi assim, sem verbalizar absolutamente nada, que eles se apaixonaram.


	2. O elo

Novamente, mais um dia passando nos corredores e admirando a voz maravilhosa de Yamaguchi. Ele estava cantando Lemon Boy, uma música que o loiro sempre via as pessoas falando, mas só parou para ouvir depois que conheceu aquele rapaz. Um mês havia se passado e todos dias eles se falavam em situações corriqueiras como aquela, e cada interação mínima era como se fosse o mundo para os dois. Quando viu o mais alto, o moreno sorriu e focou o olhar terno somente nele, quase como se tivesse dedicando a música para ele. Ambos não escondiam mais a química que pairava no ar quando estavam perto e os amigos do menor já tinham reparado, Kei era mil vezes mais discreto e por sorte tinha amigos idiotas que não iriam reparar nunca, exceto por Akaashi, mas este último nunca demonstrou que sabia. Assim como da primeira vez que se viram, pôs uma moeda na caixinha, dessa vez junto com um papelzinho dobrado. Foi embora, sendo seguido pelo olhar esverdeado.

Tadashi já tinha alguns... Fãs? Enfim, pessoas que sempre o cumprimentavam e gostavam do seu som, então Tsukishima quase nunca falava com ele naquela situação. Porém, depois de terminar com sua apresentação no corredor, Hinata e Yachi ajudaram-no a contar os trocados que recebera. O rapaz músico pôs tudo na sua bolsinha de moedas e pegou o papelzinho de Tsukki, que propositalmente deixou por último. Não lembrava quando começou a chamá-lo assim, mas achava fofo e amava o quanto ele deixava, mesmo não sendo muito o perfil do maior. O bilhete tinha um número de telefone com os dizeres "Estou no P". Oh, verdade! O rapaz calouro não tinha o número de celular do outro todo esse tempo, já pensou em pedir, mas nunca teve oportunidade, riu de si mesmo e de sua timidez. Salvou imediatamente e se despediu dos dois amigos, indo ao bloco P, onde esperava encontrá-lo para almoçar. Assim que Yamaguchi se aproximou, o veterano levantou do banco e guardou seus fones, que estavam em volta de seu pescoço por motivos desconhecidos, era uma mania que tinha de sempre tirar os fones, mas não necessariamente ouvir algo, não era por estilo, só costume.

Ambos nem precisavam trocar muitas palavras, já sabiam que iriam almoçar. Essa conexão era algo que jamais sentira, mas o loiro estava feliz por não precisar de muito para o outro entender o que fariam ou o que estavam sentindo. Era estranho explicar, só acontecia.

Conversaram um pouco sobre o dia, sem ouvirem música dessa vez, pois Yama estava com uma leve dor de cabeça. Quando foram escovar os dentes, o loiro notou hesitação vinda do outro, que parecia ter medo de entrar, era a segunda vez que observou esse tipo de comportamento. Mas isso foi praticamente sanado quando Tsukishima pegou sua mão e praticamente o arrastou pra dentro. _Dava pra se apaixonar mais ainda por ele?_ Pensou o músico amador, e chegou à conclusão que não, não dava.

Agora conversavam nos bancos da faculdade, sobre qualquer coisa, também era muito engraçado como eles conseguiam manter uma conversa saudável por quanto tempo quisessem que não ia parecer forçado e não iria descarregar suas baterias sociais já tão mínimas, por serem introvertidos.

— É por isso que você é um ano atrasado?

— Sim — riu — minha família não aceita bem esse negócio de música e tal.

— Hm.

Não se importavam em ficar em silêncio, era o mais interessante na relação dos dois, Tsukiyama achou a história estranha, mas não comentou, pois simplesmente não era da sua conta. O coração de Tadashi poderia sair pela boca em situações assim, porque estavam tão perto a ponto de sentir o calor um do outro, tinha até medo que Tsukishima pudesse ouvir seu coração enlouquecendo. Por um momento ambos estavam trocando olhares naquele silêncio confortavelmente profundo que aquecia seus corações. O maior sempre parecia indiferente, mas Yamaguchi já sabia como interpretá-lo e nesse momento estava distraído com algo, mas não conseguiu saber porque, como se tivesse pensando em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Antes de quebrar a cabeça decifrando, perguntou baixinho algo que não ia mais aguentar guardar pra si:

— Você é hétero?

Kei saiu do transe e respondeu usando o mesmo tom:

— Eu não sei.

 _Você me dá motivos para acreditar que não_. Pensou o loiro.

O menor corou e olhou ao redor, diminuiu mais a voz, num quase sussurro:

— Se eu beijar você, qual seria sua reação?

O maior igualmente percorreu os olhos pela área que estavam, para assegurar que não havia muitas pessoas, logo voltou-se para ele e disse:

— Você quer testar?

Não se sabe quem teve a iniciativa, talvez ambos, mas eles tocaram os lábios num selinho carinhoso, que teria durado mais se não estivessem tão nervosos.

Depois desse dia, não viu mais o jovem músico por uma semana e não conversou muito por mensagens e estava até preocupado, mas deduziu que o rapaz não gostava muito de conversar por mensagem. Até que o encontrou conversando com os dois amigos, em uma das praças da faculdade. Ele se escondeu atrás do ruivo assim que viu o mais alto, que sentou numa mesa ao lado e abria a bolsa calmamente como se nada estivesse acontecendo ao seu redor. Era muito claro a mecha rebelde de Yamaguchi pra cima, quase como uma plantinha que surgia atrás dos cabelos alaranjados do ruivo animado, adorável.

— Eu vejo você daí — disse e Tadashi tremeu, se levantando devagar.

— Achei que você queria repetir o nosso beijo daquele dia — continuou o loiro.

— Vocês o quê? — Hinata estava chocado e o rapaz de sardas estava super vermelho, poderia até compará-lo com um morango agora. E adorava morangos.

O mais alto pegou o celular e plugou o fio dos seus fones externos, que ainda se encontravam dentro da bolsa, estava calmo e fingia plenitude, diferente do amado. Hinata estava voando e Yachi bebia água em sua garrafa, disfarçando o interesse na conversa. Yamaguchi sentou no banco que estava mais próximo da mesa do loiro e então se preparou pra dizer algo, mas assim que percebeu alguns hematomas leves no outro, Kei começou de novo:

— Esse mês eu consigo juntar 6 mil de reserva.

— O qu-

— Se você conseguir 3 mil, a gente podia morar junto.

Nesse momento Yachi quase engasgou com a água e disse, por pouco não gritando:

— Ele sabe?

O rapaz de óculos direcionou sua atenção para ela, que até então estava no celular, e sentia um pouco de inveja por ela saber algo que não sabia, mas não tinha pressa, com ciência que essa intimidade viria com a convivência. Tadashi estava em choque e seu lábio inferior tremia de leve, até a hora que ele mordeu ali pra ele parar de tremer e lançou um olhar de "Não posso responder agora".

 _Porra, você é tão lindo._ Com isso, o loiro só o puxou pra mais perto e deu-lhe um selinho rápido. A essa hora, Hinata e Yachi já tinham saído da mesa e aparentemente estavam fofocando ao longe, mas nenhum dos dois ligou muito, então o garoto de sardas sentou no mesmo banco que Tsukki com o intuito de ficar mais próximo. Se mantiveram ali conversando besteiras e coisas rotineiras até dar a hora do jantar, e então depois de comerem no Restaurante Universitário, voltaram pra pegar o ônibus juntos, como muitas vezes faziam.

O moreno viu que não tinha ninguém passando e encostou as costas da mão nas mãos de Kei, mas este recolheu a mão para pôr no fone em volta de seu pescoço, como para ajeitá-lo e tirá-lo dali, pois tinha receio de cruzar o lado de fora da universidade com qualquer coisa de valor à mostra, cautela é sempre bom. Mas quando o menor viu o rosto alheio, estava corado, era muito na cara que o movimento dos fones funcionavam como um disfarce ou distração para esconder o quanto estava derretido pelo homem ali com ele. Tudo bem, Tadashi estava feliz só pelo fato de o outro ter o convidado para morar consigo, pensando bem isso era quase um pedido de casamento, mas nem estavam namorando ainda, por dentro todos os neurônios de Tadashi explodiam em gay panic. Na parada de ônibus, viu brecha no diálogo para perguntar:

— Você não se importa de eu ser trans?

— Não — respondeu sinceramente.

Yama ainda estava inseguro, mas feliz pela resposta.

— Eu já tenho mil... — começou, enquanto subiam no ônibus e se deslocavam para longe da porta — Eu tava juntando pra minha mastectomia, mas se eu não sair de casa eu não vou conseguir fazer mais nada.

— Sempre soube que o dinheiro das apresentações não era só pra xérox.

— É, você é bom em deduzir — riu — Faço isso desde o ensino médio, quando eu comecei a hormonização também e tudo mais...

Kei ouvia com atenção e certa curiosidade, apesar de não perguntar nada, tinha muito interesse no rumo da conversa.

— Minha mãe é legal, mas parte da minha família é muito conservadora e me considera uma aberração, mas acho que esse não é o tipo de coisa que a gente conversa no ônibus.

O loiro acenou em concordância e puxou um assunto sobre música para desviar e não pressionar o amado. Sabia pouco da família do outro, mas podia ter uma ideia que era um ambiente ruim para ele, e tinha hipóteses que o rapaz de sardas ficava o dia inteiro na faculdade a fim se livrar do convívio com certas pessoas da família. Quase deixou escapar um sorriso, estreitar relações com Yamaguchi deixou seu coração doce e leve, preferencialmente doce de morango. Morango era seu preferido.


	3. O fio

Deve ter passado aproximadamente um mês e Yamaguchi nunca trabalhou tanto na sua vida, agora fazia apresentações até em ônibus se fosse necessário, e começou a vender balinhas, roupas, e qualquer coisa que desse pra vender. Naquele dia em específico, estava cansado e conversava numa mesa na praça da faculdade com Hinata e Yachi, Kenma os acompanhava também, mas ocupado demais jogando um jogo de PSP ao lado de Shouyou.

— E aí grupinho? Vamo' jogar? — Kuroo se aproximou, jogando a bola na direção deles, só não tava esperando que acertaria a cara de Hinata.

Tsukishima tinha acabado de passar perto e segurou com dificuldade o seu senso de humor ácido. Todos estavam preocupados com o ruivo ao som da risada aberta de Tadashi, que putz, era lindo demais para o rapaz alto não se aproximar do grupo.

— Eu achava que você era um anjo, Yamaguchi — Tetsurou ironizou depois de checar que o tampinha estava bem.

— Que nada, esse aí é a própria naja — disse Yachi.

Foi quando Tsukki envolveu o pescoço do homem de sardas e apoiou o joelho no banco para ficar mais baixo. Com o sorriso mais metido possível, falou:

— Ah é? Bom saber.

O calouro ficou vermelho na hora, não viu quando seu amado chegou.

— Bora logo — Kuroo continuou quando viu Bokuto acenar ao longe, que o chamava.

Quase todos se levantaram inclusive Kenma, que até então jogava e parou o game para seguir o moreno mais alto para o bloco onde jogavam vôlei. Quase todos exceto Yama, que disse que não ia.

— Você pode ficar só olhando, que nem eu — Yachi comentou.

— Hoje não — continuou, e então a loira correu pra acompanhar todo mundo.

— Vamos logo, Kei — Kuroo chamou ao longe, mas ao notar que só Tadashi iria ficar, o maior também negou.

— Qual é cara, com medo de perder pra mim? — provocou.

— Igual naquela vez que eu bloqueei você?

— Ei, eu deixei! — E assim Kuroo foi embora e o esverdeado ria da situação.

Só agora que Tsukishima percebeu que ainda estava em pé com o joelho do lado do quadril do outro e seu braço ainda envolvendo seu pescoço, mas não saiu da posição. O mais baixo virou seu rosto a fim de encarar os olhos dourados, não falaram nada por um tempo, aproveitando da companhia do outro, do cheiro, da energia boa que transmitiam um ao outro. Então o moreno encostou os lábios no dele, sem se preocupar com quem tivesse olhando dessa vez. Foi rápido, mas nada podia transmitir mais o sentimento dos dois do que aquele selar profundo, que ao separar apenas deixou o bater desenfreado dos dois corações ali.

O loiro sentiu uma garrafa bater em seu peito e olhou pra ela, confuso.

— Enche pra mim — Tadashi curvou a boca pra cima fofamente num sorriso que realçou suas bochechas sardentas.

— Tenho cara de escravo? — arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Por favor — fez um biquinho adorável — Eu vou cantar.

Kei rolou os olhos, mas não tinha como resistir àqueles olhos pedintes, à voz arrastada e às bochechas infladas do menor. Se conseguisse, seria declarado sem coração pelo resto da vida. Pegou a garrafa fingindo raiva, estalando a língua.

— Obrigado, Tsukki! Você é tudo — falou, felizinho por ter obtido o que queria.

 _Céus, eu sou otário por ele_ , pensou.

Ao se afastar, ouviu o violão tocar outra das músicas indie que o moreno adorava. Andou até o bebedouro mais próximo, que era longe pra caralho, diga-se de passagem, e encheu a garrafa dele e de Tadashi. E então voltou. Yamaguchi cantando era um anjo, o acalmava, o aquecia. Tsukishima pôs a garrafa em cima da mesa e sentou ao lado, pegando o celular. Não resistiu em gravá-lo secretamente, mas nunca iria publicar aquilo. Depois de duas ou três músicas, bebeu água e disse:

— Você quer uma pra você?

— Oi? — o loiro saiu dos seus pensamentos mais do que gays e nem teve tempo de responder.

Yamaguchi iniciava uma melodia no violão, já conhecida para o maior.

— Opa, tô testando os acordes — riu e dedilhou um pouco mais o instrumento — Agora sim.

Respirou fundo e:

— _Move to the city with me_

Puta que pariu, era Scary Love. Era incrível como a voz dele combinava perfeitamente com a música no lugar do vocalista de The Neighbourhood, mas particularmente gostava mais da voz do seu amorzinho. Sentia-se absorto por aquilo, como se caísse em um feitiço toda vez que o ouvia até mesmo falar, uma espécie de magia que o fazia sempre olhar para a beleza que era Yamaguchi Tadashi e seus olhos, suas sardas fofas, sua boca... 

O loiro queria beijar aquela boca e se contentou em morder o interior da bochecha e escutar a música toda, se controlando até o último nervo para não sorrir feito um idiota e acompanhando a melodia dentro da sua cabeça. Oh sim, estava apaixonado. E foi tão natural e tão leve que o assustava. E o assustava mais o fato de que ele tinha escolhido a música perfeita.

> _Your love is scaring me_  
>  No one has ever cared for me  
>  As much as you do  
>  Ooo, yeah, I need you here 

Não demorou para que ele coletasse uma quantidade aceitável de moedas, na verdade demorou, mas Kei estava tão imerso que podia jurar ter passado só cinco minutos olhando o quanto o outro era perfeito. O mais baixo pôs o violão dentro do estojo e começou:

— Você sabe um canto pra eu encher minha garrafinha de novo?

Tsukishima acenou e levantou, dando a entender que era para segui-lo, mas ele não se dirigia para o mesmo lugar que encheu da última vez. O moreno resolveu confiar e foi atrás, ajeitando sua bolsa na lateral de seu corpo e o violão nas costas, deu uma corridinha fofa para ficar ao lado do outro. Depois de atravessar uma pista, estavam em uma sala colorida de laranja com vários desenhos grafitados e dizeres de todo tipo, mas todos progressistas ou filosóficos e outros que eram memes LGBTs.

Bem ali tinha um bebedouro e do outro lado, um sofá rasgado com duas pessoas andróginas que não reconheceram, mas que para Yamaguchi, eram bastante estilosas e atraentes. Tirou a tampa de sua garrafa e abriu uma torneira do bebedouro para enchê-la enquanto olhava ao redor, fascinado pelos vários desenhos rabiscados naquelas paredes, até mesmo no teto e tentava decifrar alguns dizeres que estavam um por cima dos outros, como uma grande pintura psicodélica. 

Nem percebeu quando a água começou a derramar e tomou um susto quando sentiu a sensação gelada na mão. O rapaz de óculos fez menção de sorrir e seguiu dentro daquele cômodo, que dava pra um corredor com várias portas, igualmente colorido, mas as portas eram brancas, ou beges, ou sei lá, amareladas, Tadashi estava com uma confusão de cores na mente e nem conseguia pensar em identificar mais cores.

— Esse é o corredor dos CAs — apresentou o loiro, o Centro Acadêmico da música era afastado dos demais, então nunca entrou ali, por mais que já tivesse ouvido falar daquele lugar.

Emitiu um baixo "oh" surpreso, ainda olhando em sua volta, distraído. Mas seu sistema deu pane a partir do momento que o seu Tsukki pegou sua mão e começou a andar pelo corredor, guiando-o. Yamaguchi estava corado e completamente satisfeito ao sentir o calor da mão alheia na sua. O coração parecia querer sair de seu peito.

— Aqui a gente pode demonstrar o que quiser — a voz do maior soou baixa, mas o suficiente para o outro ouvir.

Não respondeu, apenas seguiu o outro. Passaram por umas folhas de coqueiro que atrapalhavam o corredor e caíram num ambiente onde as paredes eram totalmente desreguladas, quase como pedras, e tinha umas colunas que também pareciam tortas, mas era um torto artístico. Havia algumas portas na direita e junto de uma coluna havia uma espécie de batente grande que servia de banco para algumas pessoas. Grafites não pintavam mais as paredes agora, mas era igualmente lindo. Kei só falou quando passaram por aquele lugar.

— Ali tem massagem e umas terapias meio holísticas — sussurrou para o outro ao ver sua cara de espanto.

— Que legal — sussurrou em resposta, nem sabia o que dizer para demonstrar o quanto ele estava surpreso. 

O próximo lugar era um espaço aberto e redondo, com uma mandala enorme como piso e um teto de palha, era charmoso, mas ainda passaram por ali até um espaço onde tinham mais CAs e um piso de areia, com umas plantas baixas e árvores pomposas, onde jazia um palco vazio, se não fosse uma solitária cadeira giratória quebrada. Imaginou que ali devia acontecer alguns luaus, pois era um ambiente bem natural, até se sentiu inspirado pra compor, mas iria guardar essa sensação pra compor depois, o momento com seu amor era mais importante.

Tsukishima sentou no palco, usando as mãos de apoio e então Tadashi sentou ao seu lado. Estavam felizes demais para verbalizar algo, não sabia que horas eram, mas deveria ser umas 17h, pela sombra que as folhas faziam. O vento ali era bom demais, respirou fundo e sentiu aquele ar puro, era relaxante. Suas mãos não ousaram se separar e agora permaneciam com os dedos entrelaçados, com o polegar do menor acariciando a mão pálida do outro. Nem lembram o tempo que ficaram assim, mas deve ter sido o suficiente para a rodinha de vôlei acabar, pois Akaashi saiu da porta do Centro Acadêmico de Letras, que ficava bem próximo de onde estavam. Quer dizer, Akaashi sempre era o primeiro a sair da rodinha, então não era certeza que ela tinha acabado. O rapaz bonito conversou com uns amigos, deu uns três ou quatro passos em direção aos dois e ergueu um rolinho de maconha.

— E aí Kei, quer um dois? — o calouro nem entendeu que gíria seria essa, mas o loiro pegou o rolinho e deu uma tragada e soltou a fumaça logo depois.

Alguém chamou o moreno míope e este foi em direção à voz quando Tsukishima devolveu o fumo. Para o garoto de sardas aquilo tinha literalmente o cheiro de mato queimado e se perguntou como que não somente Keiji, mas Tsukki também, tragavam aquilo, estava meio em choque.

— Você fuma? — perguntou num misto de curiosidade e decepção.

— Não, mas eu que paguei esse pra ele — disse, simplista — Não é como se fosse horrível.

Foi honesto, raramente alguém oferecia e geralmente esse alguém era Akaashi, isso quando ele estava afim, pois na grande maioria das vezes, ele não dividia. Aquele homem calmo por fora se cobrava demais e se botava em situações estressantes na faculdade. Se desestressava escondido de Kuroo e Bokuto, claro, pois não queria que estes se preocupassem, principalmente porque ainda era começo de semestre e Keiji geralmente só estava estressado nas provas finais.

De qualquer forma, o mais baixo ficou satisfeito com a explicação e sorriu um pouco, virou-se para o homem ao seu lado e beijou-o repentinamente, pedindo para entrar com sua língua a explorar a boca alheia, o que obviamente o outro deixou e não ficou surpreso. Não estava com um gosto tão presente da erva, até porque o contato foi mínimo, mas assim que assimilou o gosto, se afastou e disse:

— Hm, superestimado.

— Sim, não é tão bom assim — o maior cora e se direciona para frente, tentando desviar do olhar alheio, mexendo nas pontas dos dedos, nervoso.

Na sua mente ressoava um enorme "O que acabou de acontecer?" e o silêncio era agora incômodo, mas não porque estava desconfortável, e sim inquieto, ansioso, louco para achar outra desculpa para aquele contato só mais uma vezinha. Ainda sentia o beijo em seus lábios e língua quando voltou a encarar os olhos esverdeados que o fitavam de volta. Não tardou olhar para a boca, era quase automático, ali notou que não precisava de desculpas. Ambos se aproximaram um pouco, mais um pouco, mais um pouquinho, até colarem os lábios entreabertos e se encaixarem, virando a cabeça pra lados opostos e deixando as línguas se tocarem. 

O beijo seguia devagar, mas intenso, visto que se desejaram há tempos, Yamaguchi até se ajeitou um pouco e ficou totalmente de frente pro outro, sentando nas próprias pernas para ficar mais confortável ao se aproximar mais. Kei também se virou mais em direção ao outro e envolveu o pescoço alheio com os braços, ambos estavam tímidos e talvez fosse por isso que o ósculo se mantia lento, mas para os dois ali não deixava de ser gostoso, febril, molhado. O calouro empurrou o outro ao passo que este abraçou o pescoço daquele, assim Tsukishima deitou puxando Tadashi para si. O rapaz de sardas não aguentou, soltou um gritinho e riu do próprio susto, o outro quase riu de tamanha perfeição que tinha a voz alheia. Kei cheirou o cabelo que possuía fragrância de um perfume cítrico misturado com seu cheiro natural que sinceramente até isso o loiro achava perfeito nele.

Yamaguchi fez uma menção leve a uma risadinha sem graça e abraçou o seu amor, sentindo todas aquelas borboletas no estômago que pareciam estar desesperadas pra sair, mordeu os lábios e corou de vergonha. Para sua sorte, seu rosto situava-se no peito alheio e não tinha como este deduzir suas expressões de nervosismo. Os dois ficaram assim por um tempo, com o maior afagando os cabelos esverdeados como que para garantir que nada daquilo era um sonho. Falando em sonho, estava tão confortável em cima dele que Tadashi chegou a ficar sonolento, até se perguntou como o outro conseguia sustentar todo o seu peso e por um momento ficou preocupado.

— Dá até pra dormir aqui — riu

— Quer tentar? — Kei escondeu um sorriso ao cheirar o cabelo do outro de novo, já sabia que ficaria viciado naquilo — Você tem algo de valor aí?

— O meu violão! — falou manhoso, como se dissesse "que absurdo você esquecer do meu bebê!"

— Você dorme e eu fico aqui te olhando — abraçou o menor assim que notou que tinha liberdade para isso, vivia inseguro de abraçá-lo e ele ficar disfórico pelo seu corpo, por ser trans, mas agora ele se sentia confortável demais para se importar.

O moreno levantou o olhar e Tsukki corou na exata mesma hora que ele fez isso, os olhos dourados e acastanhados pareciam ter algum tipo de sintonia estranha que nunca iriam descobrir porque tinham, apenas que tinham, se misturavam e se comunicavam como algum tipo de força sobrenatural ou sei lá.

— Quer namorar comigo? — disse o calouro, num sussurrar quase inaudível.

Kei nem ouviu o que o outro dizia, mas se encontrava tão hipnotizado por ele que apenas sabia, ou tinha lido seus lábios, não lembrava direito. Beijou Yamaguchi porque estava simplesmente viciado, acariciando seu rosto de levinho, quase que com medo de quebrá-lo. Nem se preocupou em responder aquilo, ambos sabiam que a resposta era sim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E acabou :c Qualquer errinho na formatação ou digitação, por favor avisem.  
> Pra quem não entendeu nada dos títulos, "Notas e fones" é o Yamazinho, que é músico (notas), e o Tsukki, que é canonicamente um apreciador de música (fones). "O som" foi literalmente o primeiro contato dos dois, "O elo" foi o beijo e o acordo que eles fizeram de morar junto e "O fio" eu fiz uma viagem com o fio vermelho do destino e pá, socorro, eu sou muito ???, eu sei. Eu só queria que todos os títulos fossem masculinos porque o Tadashi é trans, e queria padronizar a mesma quantidade de letras nos títulos. 
> 
> A impressão foi que não aconteceu nada nesse plotzinho, desculpa kkkk mas eu só queria ser boiolinha e soft sem me preocupar com riqueza de detalhes e pipipi popopo como eu fazia, e estou feliz com isso. Me sinto mais livre escrevendo assim.  
> Obrigado por lerem <3
> 
> Ignora essa nota de baixo, é a nota dos capítulos anteriores que não consigo tirar

**Author's Note:**

> Qualquer errinho na formatação ou digitação, por favor avisem. <3 O próximo capítulo sai essa semana ainda


End file.
